Of Beauty and Love
by Eevee
Summary: Cassidy learns her lesson the hard way: Emptying the hairspray can is a bad idea. [Yamushipping]


Disclaimer: I have Pokémon Silver, Pokémon Red, some stickers, a lollipop wrap with Jesse on, some TCG cards, some normal ones, an unofficial walkthroug for Gold/Silver, The 3rd movie on tape, part 1, 3 and 4 of the Ono manga, a yuri obsession and some more stickers on my bed along with some from Digimon and Harry Potter. I paid for all of it, and Pokémon still doesn't belong to me.

This stinks a long way of AU or something that goes on in the future and we couldn't really cared less about. And it's utterly pointless… it's not even very funny. You have been warned.

********

"James!"

The shriek wasn't entirely unexpected, but it still startled her enough to spill coffee all over her hand. It had, quite obviously, also startled the blue-haired man beside her, but to an even further extent.

She sighed. Really, it wasn't like she would kill him or…

A small yelp escaped her throat as a can of Wella - something - or - the - other was slammed down on the table right in front of her.

"Did you use the rest of the hairspray?" Okay, so maybe there _was_ a chance of danger for mortal souls around.

Jesse's red locks were hanging loosely down her back and falling down over her face, and a scent of apples flew into Cassidy's nostrils when the other woman leaned over the table to glare at James, placing a hand on Butch's toast in the process. James, on the other hand, leaned so long back in the chair that it eventually fell backwards, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" a knee was suddenly on the table beside her mug, and before she could pull it away it had knocked it over, and the table tippet a tad too long over as Jesse kicked off and landed on James, but Butch caught it just before it fell over. About half of what had been on it was now on the floor, and the rest was balancing dangerously on the edge.

"Aii!"

"You're going to _pay_ for that, you…" she was holding him by the front of his shirt, and he looked utterly terrified at her.

"But… Jesse… don't you… Jesse!" he stammered, without it having any noticeable effect on her.

"Look at me! I look like some… some…"

"Love?"

Jesse stilled in the middle of what seemed like a very successful attempt in turning James' brain to milkshake.

"What?" she asked, her voice suddenly very quiet as she turned around, still sitting on top of James and clutching his newly ironed shirt.

Cassidy suddenly realized that she was on very thin ice. Jesse might have her periods of a normal, no-obsessive human being, but this morning clearly wasn't one of those. And one of the most touchy subjects was her hair. Cassidy knew that a wrong statement could make this the end of her life.

"I think you look gorgeous with your hair down."

"Oh?"

Jesse stared at her, no emotions showing as her eyes locked with Cassidy's. Cassidy, on the other hand, tried her best not to look scared. She was also aware that Butch was staring at her like she'd just kidnapped a Kangashkan baby in front of it's mother.

"Really?"

She nodded, and Jesse let go of James' shirt which made him fall to the floor with a loud thump, still looking at Cassidy.

"_Really_?!"

"Jesse, you'd be beautiful even… even with an army cut or even if you were _bald_…" from the look of rage the other woman took it dawned for her that she'd said something she probably shouldn't. It seemed like James noticed this too, because he scrambled to his feet and turned her around.

"I know what we can do! We'll go to Safari Zone and chuck stones after the Schyters… you like that, don't you?" he asked with an eagerness that was on the verge of desperation, and Cassidy realized that he was saving her ass, just as she'd just saved his.

However, Jesse pushed his hands away from her with a bit more force than needed and turned toward Cassidy again.

"Do you really mean that?"

A part of Cassidy wanted to tell Jesse that it wasn't her standard hairdo that made her love her, but another warned her that it wasn't worth risking her life just yet, so she settled for a more neutral reply.

"Of course I do!"

A smile tugged the corners of Jesse's lips, before a look of childish happiness spread all over her face, and she finally crawled of James and raised up, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, but then she stared at him.

"You cut your hair!"

He nodded eagerly and brushed his fingers through the now shorter locks.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen… I don't need hairspray anymore now!" he beamed at her, but then a hurt look took its place, "… and you didn't even notice…" he muttered and started to pick up things from the floor.

Jesse, however, either didn't notice what he said or did a good job in ignoring it, and instead sat down beside Cassidy, pulling her chair closer and smiling at her.

"So…" 

Cassidy smiled back and took her hand under the table, but as she leaned closer Jesse's eyes suddenly widened, and she leaned further back.

"What?"

Jesse lifted a hand and pointed at her head.

"Your hair."

"Huh?" She brought a hand up to one of the star-shapes, trying her best to turn around to check it, "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No… it's perfect…" 

Cassidy gave a relieved sigh. She wasn't nearly as vain as Jesse, or at least she didn't take it to such a level, but the thought of walking around all day with her hair messed up still frightened her.

"Oh, that's…" her voice trailed of as Jesse's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Er… love?"

"It was you." She said slowly, raising up from her chair and looking down at her with an expression very similar to that of a very peeved Primeape (not that Cassidy would ever say that to her).

"Run for it, Cassie, run…" she heard Butch's voice from the other side of the table as he looked in the opposite direction.

"Oh… shit." Cassidy gulped as Jesse took a step closer, and she took her opportunity to pull away from the table and raise up, getting a couple of meters away from Jesse before all hell was loose.

"YOU used the rest of the hairspray!"


End file.
